LightClan Challenges
by SkyEntei
Summary: This is where all my LightClan challenges are!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is Sky!This is my LightClan challenge Doom,Death and Demise.I am very violent in go!**

Dappletail wandered out of headed towards the stream to get a drink of water before she lazed all didn't get that far before she got distracted.A shabby box with faded,chipped paint stood near a looming oak headed to it and against all the logic she knew(which isn't that much),she tentatively entered the wooden door snapped shut and weird tendrils of misty stuff started to fill the tiny elder inhaled it and promptly fell to the floor of the gently slipped into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awoke in a dark,gloomy room."HELP ME!"She screamed

Out of nowhere a silhouette of a figure come from the shadows and chuckled at Dappletail's shrill screamed a second time and tried to claw at the figure but firstly her claws had been cut off,secondly,she isn't a good fighter and the third thing was that the figure disappeared and reappeared behind the elder."There is no escape."The figure,that Dappletail assumed was a female two-leg,whispered menacingly before melting back into the shadows."WHO ARE YOU?"Dappletail shrieked while she tried to make herself look bigger but it just showed how small she was compared to the two-leg

"Me?I am the oncoming storm,your worst nightmare,the one who reaps death."She paused for dramatic effect"But my friends call me Sky!"The female finished brightly before melting away again.

Dappletail relaxed slightly thinking"No one that cheerful can hurt a fly,let alone a cat"

Her thoughts changed drastically and horrifically as the two-leg,Sky,returned with a flame thrower."Fun time!"Sky said while smiling rather creepily.

The flame thrower clicked on sending a plume of flame that just barely missed Dappletail's weak elder yowled as lots of her fur got singed and of clumps of fur fell off from Dappletail and she ran around in circles as she tried to avoid more damage coming from the violent Sky and her flame thrower.(Hey I'm not that violent)

"Lets kick this up a notch."Sky laughed while the flamethrower spurted more fire and Dappletail was in a complete panic.(Maybe I am very very violent)The elderly She-cat raced around the small room trying and failing to dodge the streaks of went crazy and started to claw at the walls and attempt to break out

"I hate how victims struggle."Muttered Sky under her sighed with complete the teenage two-leg clicked her fingers and two robotic arms held the squirming and writhing Dappletail still and reasonably female two-leg smiled before hefting up her flame thrower and flicked the switch again but all that came out was a small flickering spurt of fire that spluttered from the flame thrower before it burned out."Damn it."The teenager muttered "I guess the explosions and gunpowder will have to do."Sky finished and teleported off again.

Dappletail on earth was she going to do?Would she survive?Would Sky kill her?

Unanswered questions flitted through her mind.

Sky was back again before she could think."Sorry about earlier.I was very a sweet!"Sky said Dappletail took a sweet and gulped it down drugged sweet made her drowsily fall to the floor.

She awoke this time with explosives packed around couldn't see a single thing in the only barely heard Sky shout "3...2...1!"And then her world went black

She awoke for the third time back in her comfortable elders had just happened recently must of been a dream since she wasn't did she know it had happened but she would live her remaining days ,she decided not to go to the stream for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Yellowkit shivered uncontrollably in the swirling,freezing cold gusts of strong mentally cursed himself for deciding to go out in this terrible whirling shouldn't even have been allowed out since he was a tiny kit but the clan was in desperate knew he should of waited until the storm had fully passed but he had tried to seem strong and brave to all of his clan had done this to be a hero instead of a scaredy little runt,which is what his clan mates had thought was all he he admitted that they were apparent brave mission he was on,was actually just a small trip out of camp to collect herbs for the sick members of his clan, had managed to mess that really simple trip up so of small cold white stuff dropped on his body and all around vaguely remembered what the word for it .His mentor had told him what it was called a few days before Yellowkit had gotten he ever see him again?Or what about all of his friends?What about his brothers and sisters?Would he die out here,never seeing them again?Shivering again,he attempted to jump up from underneath a snowy tree but he was to cold for slowly managed to shakily wobble to his paws and he looked was no way of knowing which way he came since a fresh and very thick layer of snow had covered and hid his paw sniffed the air cautiously,hoping for a faint trace if home or anything the same problem had struck snow had blocked off and scents or senses he had almost collapsed to the ground in desperation but he knew if he did,he would probably freeze and die in this burning he decided to pick a direction and head towards it,praying it was the right he set off he thought deeper."How did I get lost on such a simple trip?"He wondered

(Flashback to getting lost)

Yellowkit grumbled and moaned inaudibly as he was sent out of the warm camp on a trip for he could be his only chance to show the rest of VoleClan that he was worthwhile to keep and shouldn't be cast away."The way to the herbs we need is towards the lake and right a bit."The medicine cat was sure that the herbs were in the complete other direction but who was he to question the medicine as he started to leave,he swore he heard the medicine cat whisper"Great!We finally have got rid of the 's no way he could survive out there."But he brushed the thought wouldn't say that,would she?

(Back to Present)

Now that Yellowkit thought about it,he knew that Vinetail,the medicine cat,had defiantly said unsheathed his claws in anger."How could she say that?"He fumed while raking his claws down a nearby tree." won't help me."He muttered and sheathed his tried to keep the boiling rage from consuming him and just trudged on through the continuously walked and walked and walked until he was practically collapsing from wanted to continue but he was way to exhausted to do just wanted to collapse in the soft piles of snow and spend the night there but Yellowkit stopped didn't want to die he climbed a strong he lay under a canopy of leaves and on a small branch,he realized how much his paws lifted his aching paws and saw they were blood covered and cracked. He groaned as he placed them was no medicine cat so he didn't know how to fix just had to be courageous and strong to survive the curled up and rested.

His sleep didn't last very was woken suddenly by a massive wave of the wave of wind wasn't as big as the fear that swept over him as he was blown violently off his quickly,he unsheathed his claws and stuck them firmly into the tree's up,he this the end?He clung desperately on to a thin unstable branch,after Yellowkit had accidentally let go of the squeaked as the branch landed badly and his ankle held in a sob of pain and tried rush out the gale blown forest but the pain was too sunk down in a pathetic wouldn't of been able to get out of the forest anyway since it was pitch let out the sniffily sob.

Suddenly,amber eyes pierced the that cats?Yellowkit silently had come for him!Then the figures stepped menacingly forwards and you could just about see that these shapes weren't mentally knew VoleClan didn't want him so why did he get his hopes up?The figures edged towards him again and he could see them more clearly were deadly teeth glinted and eyes turned around and waited for the cold embrace of it crashed down more painfully than Yellowkit had ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Lost go!

Vinetail was feeling was was bad enough having to send off Yellowkit to a frozen death in the forest but she still didn't have enough herbs to cure anyone in was the main cause of her me set this story straight. Vinetail never wanted to kill Yellowkit but she had been forced to by Flamestar,the leader of Vinetail's clan, she hadn't done that,she would of been killed and if she died,she wouldn't be able to cure anyone of the spreading greencough and the whole clan might have to be honest, Vinetail hadn't really saved anyone from the sickness and she probably wouldn't since she was too frail and helpless to go out of camp on her own (or to be fair ,with others)to collect any ,none of the healthy warriors would help get herbs for her since all of the clan hated her for something that she done last leaf bare.

Last leaf bare was a touchy never wanted it to happen but it did and Vinetail couldn't change she wished she could have changed it back then. Vinetail sighed,leaning back and remembered that fateful day.

(Last leaf bare)

Yowls and screams echoed from outside the medicine cat den and Vinetail was rushing around working harder than ever had launched a surprise attack on VoleClan.A full blown battle was raging a few feet away from Vinetail and just a thin layer of twisted bracken and winding weeds was protecting the smallish ,blood spurted through a gap in the grimaced and wiped it off with a mucky paw.A loud scream rumbled around,obviously belonging to the injured cat,and it yowled for raced out of the den and out in to the shady stained the earthy forest floor and claw marks were scattered around where a cat missed another by an looked at the cat lying limp on the ground and gasped. Coldstar,the leader,was the cat that was slowly dying. Vinetail stood,paralysed by shock while warriors around her were shouting for her to do something. She attempted to move but she couldn't seem to get her paws to apprentice had even got herbs and cobwebs for Vinetail to use but she was glued to the finally moved,but as she wasn't thinking straight,she messed up. In her state of shock,she had brought out death berries instead of a pain numbing berry. She gave it to her stared at her in shock before his eyes went glassy and he went limp.

(Present day)

Vinetail had went on to forget to heal anyone else for a week and many had been injured and even dying. The main thing that had got everyone hating Vinetail was that Coldstar had been the kindest,gentlest,calmest leader that VoleClan ever could be strict when he had to be and caring the rest of the had been everyone's favourite so everyone had despised Vinetail from then small she-cat only got tiny scraps of prey and no respect from anyone in or out of the clan. Even her apprentice had left her post and became a warrior Vinetail didn't mind wasn't any less than she tabby cat wouldn't have been very surprised if they had thrown her out the clan,into a pack of dogs!But however, the clan had fallen into desperate times and they didn't mind who cured them,as long as they didn't they die by didn't now if anyone could survive this greencough outbreak though.

Nearby,a wiry,frail cat coughed loudly and clutched his she cat grimaced and ran to her things she had were poppy seeds,wild garlic and of these would tabby cat sighed and ran outside. Shivering at the temperatures,she quickly sped to the edge of camp where patches of moss were damp with the melting remains of a pile of tore off a piece of moss and raced back and gave it to the coughing cat to suck the moisture out of but she knew it wouldn't heal the cat completely. As she pondered how to save the cats,she noticed a sore itch rising through her throat. She resisted the growing urge to cough for not a very long time before she erupted in a fit of stumbled outside to a small puddle and lapped at it thirstily. A bout of coughs started,louder than before._**NO!**_She couldn't have Greencough,could she?But it made sense. StarClan must have seeked revenge for an innocent closed her eyes had dawned on her that she was going to die surrounded by people she should of saved and with many regrets. "I deserved this."She murmured quietly with soft smile of sadness."I should of saved Coldstar and I should of saved these people."She sat back and waited for an inevitable death


End file.
